Insomnia
by 13th Dead End
Summary: Saix can't sleep because of some disturbing dreams about the Superior... what can he do to get some sleep? [XemnasSaix][Rated for future chapters, YAOI.]
1. Chapter 1

_He was pinned against the wall. He struggled, but the Superior's arms, pressing his wrists to the wall, were simply too strong for him._

"_Xemnas... what are you doing?!" the one being forced into submission snarled._

"_Shut up, Saix." said the platinum-haired Superior tersely._

"_Xemnas, I don't want to-" Saix had began, but his words were cut by a gasp as he felt Number I's tongue run along his ear, from pointed tip to bottom, where he had paused to toy for a moment with the silver earring._

_Xemnas' eyes narrowed evilly as he continued his path to the Lunar Diviner's jawline, then his neck, nipping softly at the vulnerable skin._

_Saix continued his protests – he still couldn't believe it was happening. He had just been here, minding his own business in a quiet emotionless state, as always, when the Superior had come and simply attacked him. He didn't like a number of things about this – it was assault, after all. And he was being forced to be submissive! It was unthinkable. Xemnas was Number I, but Saix wouldn't give in._

_Xemnas had reached his destination. His look became ravenous, almost demon-like as he gave Saix a malicious grin. He took the zipper of Saix' black cloak in his teeth, feeling the cold, sweet metal on his tongue before he unzipped the garment halfway with his teeth._

_Saix gasped once more. It was becoming harder and harder to protest against the war being declared on his skin by the Superior's lips. _

_Having thoroughly tasted the area of Saix' exposed chest, Xemnas took the zipper between his teeth again and placed his hands firmly on the other's hips. He began to unzip it completely, -_

"Saix, you lazy bastard. Wake up." said an annoyed voice somewhere in the void as the dream began to swirl and fade away.

Slowly, Saix blinked his eyes open.

"Huh..?" he mumbled, trying to focus at the cloaked form in front of him. The image of Xemnas, arms crossed and leering, came into view, causing him to jump upright on the couch as if set on fire, chest heaving.

_It was just a dream,_ He thought. _Just a dream._

"X-x-xemnas. O-oh. Hi." he stuttered, a stupid grin on his face.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, surveying his subordinate.

"What is your problem, VII? You're acting rather out of character."

"It's nothing! What are you doing here, sir?"

Xemnas tapped his foot impatiently. Obviously Saix was acting very oblivious now.

"For your dull information, Saix, there was a meeting here, half an hour ago. You fell asleep on the couch during my speech." The last words he said showed his blatant resentment towards Saix for drifting off like that.

'Oh... I'm sorry." Saix mumbled. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, then?"

Xemnas was scowling now.

"You _can't_ be sorry, you don't have feelings. And I figured I'd let you sleep. You've been falling asleep anywhere and everywhere lately; it'd be good if you caught up on it. Even Nobodies need sleep, you know."

Saix looked at the floor. He hadn't been able to sleep for a long time, it was true. At night, he would lie awake for hours, not wanting to fall asleep so he wouldn't dream about Xemnas. Saix wasn't sure whether to classify these nighttime visions as dreams, or nightmares. They accounted well to both; he was ashamed to admit to himself. He hadn't slept during the night for weeks now; dark circles were growing under his eyes. The only time he gained some sleep was during the day, in small snippets, at times such as during meetings, or listening to the rants and complaints of other members.

"Well, get out of here." snapped Xemnas irritably.

Saix scrambled to his feet and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he was a safe distance away, he groaned and put his face in his hands. Why, why was he having all these disturbing dreams about the Superior all of a sudden? It was maddening.

He made his way slowly though the castle, teleporting away every time he saw another face of the Organization XIII. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, especially not the more annoying low-rankers like Demyx and Axel (Who by the looks of it, were planning another prank judging by the whispering, laughing, and general trying-to-stay-hidden air around them).

Saix finally reached his destination. The basement of the Castle That Never Was, a series of very dark rooms and hallways, with no tall windows filled with moonlight to light the walls. He continued towards a heavy metal door at the end of a dark corridor. Pressing a pulsing red button on the wall, the door slid open and allowed him into the Organization XIII's laboratory.

The Chilly Academic, and the laboratory's near-permanent resident, Vexen, was of course there. His long blond hair sweeping about, the scientist bustled around the lab, collecting papers from countertops. He turned around sharply when he saw the Lunar Diviner enter.

"Saix." he stated, slightly surprised. "What brings you here?"

Vexen had a hard time pretending he didn't know why the man was here. Of course, he had an obvious case of recurring dreams. The circles under his eyes, lost look, and falling asleep at the meeting were symptoms enough for the intelligent researcher.

Saix sighed and leaned on the operating table in the center of the room, head still in his hands.

"I can't sleep lately. At all. Its insomnia, I think." he mumbled. "What would you recommend?"

"Oh, the usual." Vexen smirked. "Maybe a sleeping pill or two, and if that doesn't work, why not count sheep?"

"Oh, ha-ha humorous." grumbled Saix. More dry humour, great, exactly what he needed at the moment.

"So, do you want the pills?"

"Okay, I guess I'll try them." he sighed.

Vexen moved over to one of the surgically white cabinets and began to rummage around the shelves, reading the diminutive labels on medicine bottles.

"Here we are." he said, coming over with a small plastic bottle full of white pills, and handing them to Saix.

"One should be enough."

"Thanks. I'll try them, and oh…"

"Hmmm?" mumbled the Chilly Academic, turning his head.

"I don't know if you've researched it before… but do you know what it could mean if dreams keep recurring?"

Vexen stared at Saix for a moment, and then returned to his test tubes full of colorful liquid, sitting on a clean white rack.

"Could mean a lot of things."

He raised a test tube full of a bright red substance to his eyes, staring deep into the fiery depths of the tube before jotting down a couple of messy words on a pad of paper.

"It could mean that you are afraid of something. It could mean you want something. And there is a certain probability of them becoming true."

Vexen chuckled slightly to himself, slotting the small glass cylinder back into its place.

"But I wouldn't worry about the first one, considering we can't feel. The second might be true. We can still want, just like I want a set of new scalpels to replace this old muck I have to work with." he glared at his tools as if daring them to talk back.

"Okay. Thanks." Said Saix in the calmest voice he could muster with his insides writhing like snakes. Stepping out of the room, he noticed Vexen had returned to the vials, and then furthermore, he noticed that the academic had neglected to explain the 'certain probability of them becoming true'.

First chapter. .o

This is really going nowhere.. D;


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Finally.. what you have all been waiting for.. the second chapter! Dun dun dun dun. -dramatic music plays-

And of course, disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom hearts, and if someone accuses me of owning it, you must have a severe mental problem, poor thing. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, well... Xemnas and Saix wouldn't get off each other in it if I did. Kukukuku.

Xemnas-ish POV this time, folks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Xemnas pressed the Lunar Diviner's body into the soft matress of his bed, his orange eyes filled with a pure lust and yearning. The frail body beneath him was tense and nearly quivering; Saix' face was flushed but excited as he looked up at the man dominating him._

_Xemnas grinned and brought their faces closer together, having the pleasure of hearing Saix give a small needy moan so close to himself. He then pressed their lips together, Saix's mouth opening almost instantly, yearningly. Xemnas' tongue roamed far and freely. He pulled back after a minute to gasp for breath, at the same time fumbling with the zipper on Saix' cloak._

_He unzipped the garment messily, hastily, with fingers already starting to slip with sweat. Saix squirmed and arched his back just slightly as Xemnas finished unzipping the article of clothing, causing Xemnas to give an excited smirk. He moved his head down lower, layering kisses mingled with sharp nips across Saix' chest._

_He marveled at the sounds Saix was making; small moans, cries of his name, and quick breathing. His hand roamed across Saix' body, thrilled at how the frail body of his lover beneath him moved, just absolutely begging, pleading his lover to give him more and more..._

Much like a rude awakening, the smallest drop of the most annoying water fell on Xemnas' eyelid, shaking him out of his sleep with a near scream. Xemnas looked around his room with the eyes of a paranoid maniac, clutching the black sheets of his bed to his chest as he realized he had been breathing hard. He took a deep breath and tried to slow his respiration, glancing out the window. It was showering heavily, a rare occurence in their world of nothingness. Well, the ceiling had sprung a leak, to state the obvious. Another drip hit the tip of his nose.

Xemnas collapsed back onto his bed, laying face down. He moved slightly to the side to avoid the leak, then hit his head into the pillow repeatedly and tried to clear the images of his recent dream from mind. It had been happening more often lately, these dreams. Always featuring Saix. It was enough to drive him into complete need, and oohhh... his headache... Xemnas tried valiantly to clear his mind as he relaxed again, looking around the dark room. Everything seemedd quite normal. The bookshelves he kept in a corner stood quietly; the small cracked mirror by his door reflected his pale face innocently; and his small work desk had the usual piles of paperwork placed upon it. There had been no nighttime intruders.

After a few minutes, he gave up trying to fall asleep again. Sleep would not return to him tonight. He got up out of bed, taking his standard issue Organization cloak off a nearby coat hanger and slipping it over his shoulders (For he wore nothing but his black pants to bed, as usual). He adjusted his hair slightly in the small mirror, looking deeply into his own astonished golden-yellow eyes before stepping outside into the hallway.

He traversed the pristine white hallways silently; his feet making no noise on the frigid floor. Xemnas' eyes were focused on the ground beneath his feet as he walked it, yawning widely at his recent lack of sleep. The castle was silent this early in the morning; not even the usual noisemakers like Demyx were around. Xemnas liked it much better silent; solitude like this worked absolute wonders on his frayed nerves. When you looked at it closely, such nighttime wanderings were completely pointless. It's common to ask oneself, 'If Nobodies of the Organization XIII can teleport through corridoors of darkness at their own will, why would they feel the need to walk?' Xemnas enjoyed his time to himself - at night, walking the hallways to get his mind off things. It was done simply out of pure want on his part.

Xemnas had begun the long walk up the sloping corridor that lead to the rooftop of the Castle; the castle that had been built as if an insane child had glued together bits and pieces of somethings and placed it there. The Castle reflected their inner thoughts, at all times and as always.At the far end of the hallway, Xemnas suddenly noticed tendrils of darkness beginning to spurt out of the white floor. Someone was teleporting to the same location he was in. The portal grew darker, wider in the span of a few seconds until another Nobody stepped out from it.

Saix appeared in the hallway, waving a hand just slightly to close the portal behind him, which dissioated from purple, to black, then nothing. Xemnas was rooted by the spot by the presence of this man, and didn't move for a while before Saix looked up and noticed him. The Luna Diviner looked equally startled at the presence of Xemnas, his eyes widening slightly and teeth grinding nervously.

"S-superior.." he managed to choke after a while as a form of some greeting. Xemnas caught himself and tried to look formal as well, snapping his mouth back into the familiar stoic line.

"Good early morning, VII." Xemnas said as flatly as he could, but it was difficult. The dream he had just recently had was still fresh and gnawing at the edge of his mind, and seeing Saix just.. standing there was making him twitch. What he couldn't understand was why Saix looked so nervous as well. He couldn't have had the same dream, could he...?

"What brings you here, VII?" Xemnas noticed curiously, breaking the awkward pause. He was indeed interested in knowing why Saix was here, wandering these far-off reaches of their Castle that usually only he frequented in the night.

"Just s-strolling." Saix said again with a slight nod. "Couldn't sleep."

Xemnas gave an understanding nod of his own and muttered, "Yes, insomnia seems to be getting around."

Saix just turned his eyes to the floor.

"Well, VII. I'll be off. Try and get some sleep if you can, you've been terrible as of late." Xemnas rubbed the dark circles underneath hs own eyhes for a moment then stepped around Saix, continuing his traverse to the rooftop. When he was near the top, he heard Saix's own footsteps begin to move away, and they parted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Okay, not so pervy this time. xP But rest assured, it'll get better.. sometime soon... o3o Danke to reviews, I love reviews and my reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 3! I'm a pretty slow writer and a procrastinator at that, so you people seriously have to be patient with me. :P Thanks for all the great reviews, faves, and alerts so far! You guys rock and I love you all for the support!

I've struggled and struggled to keep this as in character as I can, but I'm slowly failing. x/ I hope you guys can put up with some ooc.

I also edited chapter 2 for typos. Bad, bad me. Tsk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix bit his lip nervously, quickly opening up another portal in front of himself to return to his room. The late meeting with the Superior had just shaken him out of his usual arrangement, making him twitch involuntarily. He sat on the edge of his bed, fingers running idly against the black sheets, as he looked out at the pale light of Kingdom Hearts outside the large floor-to-ceiling window. The Luna Diviner mumbled quietly to himself in thought; they were Nobodies, they could not feel... then why could he not sleep, why was he thinking... the way he was thinking?

He shook his head slightly to disperse his thoughts, grumbling to himself. His ghostly reflection in the window showed how tired he looked - then he remembered. Saix glanced to the small bedside table, where the pills Vexen had given him stood innocently.

He could... try...

He unzipped his cloak and threw it off somewhere across his room, not being the neatest person. Falling back onto the bed, he grabbed the small bottle and started squinting at the tiny print on the back. After a moment, he felt like he hadn't taken in any of the writing at all - so he just tossed the bottle away across the floor and rolled around onto his side to stare morosely at it where it had rolled into a corner.

If he wanted to sleep so badly, why didn't he just take one, and do so? The once sentence he had read had definately said 'dreamless sleep'. He just couldn't stop asking himself why he didn't take one, but every time his own being wouldn't answer. There was also a small sliver of his mind saying - _But you want to dream!_

Saix mentally stabbed that part of his mind and told the voice to go away. It's not like your mind listens to you, because it persisted. The Luna Diviner heaved a great sigh and relaxed slightly, closing his eyes. Oh well. He could lie here, all night, listening to the silence and feeling the soft blue glow of the moon on his eyelids.

Xemnas had reached the rooftop; but he did nothing there but pace, looking up at Kingdom Hearts every so often and muttering a question that the luminous monolith would never answer.

_Why?_

After another half hour, he grew disgusted of the cycle of walking around the rooftop, and warped to the hallways down below with a sigh. He was back in the same hallway where he had met Saix just a few hours before - soon the Castle's other occupants would be waking.

Best to be back in my room, he thought, I don't want to be accused of doing odd things I didn't do. The Superior had strode purposefully down half the hallway - then noticed that a door was slightly ajar. The door to Saix's room. Curiosity got the better of him - he tiptoed to the door and peeked in. The Luna Diviner seemed to be sound asleep.

Saix felt Xemnas' presence immediately; his senses had become trained to detect it. He had two options - he could get up and greet Xemnas, ask him what he was doing here, and show him that he wasn't asleep either, or he could lie here and _pretend_ to be asleep while Xemnas.. well, he was going to leave, right? Saix chose the second option and relaxed convincingly, pretending to be sound asleep.

Xemnas was fidgeting in the doorway - an inner voice was whispering to him to step inside, while sense was telling him to close the door and leave. He succumbed to the first voice and took a tentative step into Saix' chamber as if he was doing it for the first time - not that he had not been here before. On official business, of course.

The Superior tiptoed again over to the foot of Saix' bed, holding his breath for fear of disturbing VII's apparent sleep. He felt his sense tingle and start to churn again; he felt more curious than he had ever before, for some reason. After so many sleepless nights, he was here. He inched around the edge of Saix' bed until he was right in front of him.

He sat there, for long moments of silence, watching Saix in his 'sleep'. For in truth Saix was pretty much as awake as he could be - his thoughts were going haywire and so were his senses. Thoughts raced through his mind, wondering what Xemnas was doing. After a moment, his mind reeled when he felt Xemnas' hand brush against his arm. He stilled himself best he could, keeping his arm from twitching.

Xemnas smiled slightly at Saix' sleeping form, so sleek and handsome. His blue hair spilled over his shoulders, tousled like liquid moonlight. The Superior brushed a few strands back from the Luna Diviner's pale face, admiring it. Saix gave a small impulsive twitch and Xemnas drew his hands back. After so long, it had been difficult not to make a move, not to touch... primordial senses directed his actions, but he controlled them with difficulty.

Xemnas shuffled back to the door, and looked back once.  
"Night." he whispered quietly, and left, closing the door behind him.

Saix didn't hear anything for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Whoo. Two in the morning and I'm finally done Chapter three.. phew. I haven't slept for the past week, ironic, eh? xD Let's hope the next update is quick.

R&R, thanks!

- Clari


End file.
